Yugioh! Halloween
by MadameRhonaSynako
Summary: It's that time of the year, and Yugi is up to his impish ways again. Can Atem, being sharp as ever, figure out what his brother is up to? Rated: T for language.
1. The List and The Plan

**SUMMARY: It's that time of the year and Yugi is up to his impish ways again. Can Atem, being sharp as ever, figure out what his brother is up to before it's too late?**

_A/N: I don't know how Atem got his own body yet but I will say that this happens after the Ceremonial Duel._

_**Ch.1 The List & the Plan**_

It was October; and Halloween is a week away. It's Sunday morning; and Yugi is downstairs in the kitchen making a list, while his brother, Atem, was still asleep.

Or so he thought.

"Yugi?" Atem called from the hallway. 

Yugi hastily hid the list in the kitchen drawer, just seconds before his brother came around the hallway. He did not want anyone to know about it.

"Good morning!" Yugi smiled, trying to be innocent.

"Good morning," Atem said, but didn't smiled back. He peered at his brother suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Why are you up so early?" Atem said finally. Normally, Yugi would wake up late. At 12 o'clock tops. So Atem was always up before Yugi.

"I wanted to make breakfast," Yugi answered.

"It's 9 o'clock."

"So?" Yugi grinned.

Atem still peered at his brother. Finally, he let it slide. "Alright," he said. "What are we having?"

"Pancakes, sausage, and eggs," said Yugi. "Or would you rather prefer French Toast than Pancakes?"

"French Toast is good," Atem nodded.

Within minutes, the teens were enjoying a delightful breakfast. While he was eating, Atem still couldn't get over the feeling that Yugi was planning on something. Why else would he be up so early than usual on the weekends? It couldn't be just for making breakfast. So what is it?

Yugi looked up from his plate at his brother, who was peering back at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you wanted to make breakfast so early?" Atem asked, giving Yugi a slight intense look.

Yugi noticed the look; figuring that Atem was on to him. Atem would never use that look, unless he was trying to pry truthful answers out of suspicious people. Yugi has to be calm and natural under Atem's gaze. "No reason," he replied casually as he ate a piece of toast. "I guess I was in the mood for a warm meal for breakfast."

"You was in the mood?" Atem repeated. Then he added, "At this time of the day?"

Yugi shrugged. "Well, yeah." Now Yugi decided that it was his turn to peer at Atem. "Why do you ask?"

Atem looked at Yugi for a minute; then closed his eyes and sighed. "No reason," he answered. 'I guess he wasn't plotting anything,' he thought. "I must be overreacting.'

"You asked me all those questions for no reason?" Yugi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Atem sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought that…you were up to something…impish."

Yugi giggled. "Impish," he said.

Atem chuckled. "Well, we both know how devious you can be. Considering that you pulled a fast one on April 1st." He referred to the prank that Yugi pulled on Joey on April Fool's Day.

***Flashback***

Gym class was ending; and the boys were changing back into their uniforms. Yugi came in two minutes earlier than the class so he could set up his prank in his locker. Fortunately for him, he and Joey shared the locker. Now Yugi is standing a few feet behind his friend, watching him opening the booby-trapped locker.

'Get ready,' Yugi thought as he grinned slyly. 'In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...'

"_**GYAAA!**_"

A fake snake was catapulted out of the locker and on to Joey's torso; making the blonde teen jump back and trip over a bench that was behind him. Everyone howled with laughter. Yugi was on the ground, gasping for air from laughing so hard. It took Joey awhile to figure out who rigged the locker; when there is only one person who knows the combination to the locker. He spotted Yugi and started chasing him around the locker room. Atem and Tristan grabbed Joey to keep him from catching Yugi. They said that he'll get him back later.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"But in the end, Joey gave me my props instead of getting back," Yugi laughed heartily.

"Yes; and we all didn't believe that you had it in you," Atem agreed as he laughed with his brother.

The two teens laughed at the memory for a while; then Yugi thought of something. "I got it!" he exclaimed.

Atem blinked. "What?"

"We could have a masquerade party."

"A masquerade party?" Atem repeated.

Yugi nodded. "It's a costume party. Everybody dresses up and be anything they want to be. It's even better during Halloween."

Atem thought about the idea. "A costume party, eh?" he smiled. "Why not? Sounds good since it's almost that time of the year."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Grandpa and I can take care of the food and decorations. You can take care of the guest."

"Alright," said Atem. "By the way, do you know what you're going to be for Halloween?"

Yugi grinned. "I'm going to be a vampire," he said. "What about you?"

Atem scratched his cheek with one finger. " I don't really know yet," he said.

Yugi continued to smile. "Don't worry," he said. "I can help you there."

"Thanks," said Atem. He finished his breakfast; and told Yugi that he was going to see Joey before leaving the kitchen to get ready.

As soon as Atem was gone, Yugi pulled the list out of the drawer and continued writing. The list had all the names of his friends and family. You might consider it as a hit list.

Grandpa

Tea

Joey

Tristan

Atem

Each one is set from "easy to hard". Grandpa is easy because Yugi can get him at almost any day. Tea is harder than Grandpa because she would catch right before she sets off the prank.

Joey is harder than Tea. Even though he can be clueless; Joey will try to avoid the prank than ignore it. But he is easy to convince though. Tristan is harder than Joey because he will be watching his back to make sure no one pranks him. Yugi will have to set up a fake trap in order for the real one to work.

As for Atem; he's the hardest of them all, and for three good reasons. First: his keen instincts; he'll know something is up instantly like he did with the list. Second: Atem knows Yugi almost too well; he knows almost everything that Yugi does. And it's all thanks to the bond that they formed when Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. Last: Atem is not so easy to scare; it's like nothing can faze him.

Yugi pondered on that third reason until he thought about Atem's weakness. 'That would seem heartless,' Yugi thought. 'But if I want to get him, I may want to go easy on him.' He corrected himself. "A **BIT** easy on him." Then he thought about something else; and grinned impishly with delight. "And what better time and place to do this than at the party on Halloween," he chuckled.

Then he heard footsteps; his impish smile vanished and his laugh dissolved. He hid the list back in the drawer just seconds before he saw Atem come around the corner, fully dressed. Yugi looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:23.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. Atem nodded.

"I thought I would go to the Arcade a little early and meet Joey there. Of course, you're welcome to join us," he insisted. Yugi smiled.

"I'll join you later," he said. Atem nodded. He bade his brother goodbye, headed straight to the door, grabbed his key, and left.

As soon he was sure that Atem was gone, Yugi jumped on the computer and clicked on the internet. He browsed on the web until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Thirty minutes later at the Arcade…

"Awesome! A costume party!" exclaimed Joey Wheeler. Atem had told Joey about the party. They are now playing a game of pool.

"So I guess that you are attending to the party?" Atem assumed.

"Oh, I'll be 'dere alright; you can count on that!" Joey grinned. "Ha ha ha! And I already know what I'm gonna be!"

"And what's that, a werewolf?"

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Joey grabbed Atem in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Both teens laughed.

"I was just joking, Joey," Atem said as he struggled to free himself out of Joey's grip.

"Alright," Joey relented as he released Atem. "By da way, is it okay if Serenity can come?" he asked. "She's gonna be here on Friday."

Atem smiled. "Of course," he said. "I don't see why not."

A voice rang out. "If Serenity is gonna be there, then you can count on me to join the party too."

The boys turned to see that the voice belong to their friend, Tristan Taylor, as he was heading towards them.

"Tristan," Joey groaned. "I should've known you'll be 'dere if Serenity is gonna be 'dere."

"Well, what can you say?" Atem grinned mischievously. "Knowing Tristan, he probably has a way to finally impress your sister."

Joey glared at his friend as Tristan blushed deeply. "Aww, shut up, man!" Tristan scold sheepishly. "Besides, I still would've come to this party even if she isn't gonna be there. What kind of party is it, anyway?" he asked.

"It's a masquerade party," Atem chuckled.

"Yeah; just don't get any funny ideas around my sista'," Joey threatened as he kept his glare on Tristan.

Tristan wave his hand carelessly at his friend. "Don't worry, man," he said. "It's not like I'm gonna bite."

"I know you won't," said Joey. Then he added slyly, "cause I'll knock ya' teeth out if ya' do."

"What you say, Wheeler?" Tristan said angrily.

"You heard me, Taylor!" Joey growled back.

"It's too early for this, guys," Atem said firmly. And by his voice, the two teens stop bickering to each other.

"Alright," Joey said to Atem. "I'll be good; but only for you and Serenity."

"Good," said Atem. Then he hit the 8-ball, making it fall into the hole. "Game Over, Joey," Atem smirked.

Joey groaned. "You never loose, do ya?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi is in his room, preparing himself for the party and his victims. About an hour ago, Yugi left to the party store to get everything he needed; from his costume to the supplies for his pranks. Now he's getting everything ready. All he needs to worry about is Atem's keen instincts. He doesn't want his brother to know that he's one of the victims or what he is up to for that matter.

"Yugi?" said Atem's voice. Atem had returned from the Arcade; and Yugi hastened to hide all of his supplies from his brother.

Atem finally reached the room that he shares with Yugi. He opens the door to find his brother casually sitting on his bed, reading a book.

Yugi looked up to see Atem, standing in the doorway. He smiled at his brother as he put his book away. "Hey," he said to Atem.

"Hello," said Atem. "I have seen Joey and Tristan today and informed them about the party. They will be able to come."

Yugi grinned ear to ear. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad that they'll be able to make it."

Atem nodded. "And Joey is going to bring his, Serenity. She will arrive on Friday."

"Great!" said Yugi. "The more people, the better."

"Yes," said Atem as he sat on his own bed. "By the way," he peered at Yugi. "What have you been doing during my absence?"

Yugi looked at his brother. 'He's still suspicious of me,' he thought. He leaned back on his pillow, put his arms behind his head, crossed his legs, and smirked. "Just getting the things we need for the party," he replied, trying his best to be casual. "I've already talked to Grandpa about it."

Atem, still not convinced, nodded. "Alright. Did you get your costume?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yup; it's in the closet. Which reminds me…" He got up from his bed. "Ready to get yours?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the boys were at the party store, searching for a costume for Atem. From zombies to gunmen, none of them seems to suit him. Finally, Atem had found the perfect costume; he was going as the Red Rose Duelist. The costume was all black; sort of the gothic-type with the silver belt buckles on the shirt. It came with strap-bracelets, a black cape with the inside made of silk and is red as a rose, and a Red Rose cover for Atem's duel disk.

Finally, the boys came home from a busy morning. They were greeted by their Grandfather, who was in the kitchen.

"Ahh! You're back!" the elderly man said heartily. "I was just about to make lunch. We're having fried chicken and mac & cheese."

"Would you like for me to help you, Grandfather?" Atem asked. Apparently, Atem has been trying to learn how to cook. The last time he tried to cook something, it was pancakes; and it didn't taste all too good to Yugi's liking. The pancakes weren't completely cooked; in other words: they were still runny. So whenever he asked or was asked to help with the cooking(which was almost all the time), he'll be able to learn and be able to succeed.

The elderly man chuckled. "It's alright, my boy," he assured. " I can handle it. Now you boys go and clean yourselves up. I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

The boys went up stairs to the bathroom to wash up (individually of course). Then they went into their room and waited to be called down for lunch.

"So, what do you think Grandfather is going to be for Halloween?" Atem asked his brother.

Yugi thought about it for a moment. " Probably something that lets him wear a suit," he said. "When I was little, he and my grandmother dressed up as Bonnie & Clyde. Then a few years after that, he went as the Riddler off of Batman."

"I see," said Atem.

"I just hope that he doesn't go as the Joker," Yugi cringed. "He may have the suit, but the make-up…" He shuddered at the thought. Atem laughed at his brother's antics.

"Boys, lunch is ready!" called Grandpa. The boys left their room to join the elderly man for lunch.

As they were eating, the subject of the masquerade party was brought up. "I'm sure you boys have invited all your friends to the party," said Grandpa.

"So far, only Joey and Tristan knows about it," said Atem. "Joey is going to bring his sister, and I planned to call Tea and tell her about it."

Yugi nodded. "And we've already got our costumes ready," he added. Then he peered at his Grandfather. "By the way, who are you going as?" he asked.

"I'm going as the Legendary Gambler," Grandpa said heartily as he clenched his fist.

Yugi smiled, pleased. "That's great," he said. Inwardly, he sighed with relief. 'Good,' he thought. 'He's not gonna be the Joker.' Atem grinned, knowing what Yugi was thinking.

"So what about you two?" said Grandpa. "What are guys gonna be for Halloween?"

"I'm gonna be a vampire," said Yugi.

"And I will be the Red Rose Duelist," Atem stated.

"Interesting," said Grandpa.

After lunch, the men got started on their assignments. Atem called Tea to inform her about the party. Grandpa and Yugi got the supplies for the party; such as the food, decorations, and music. Yugi had gotten busy on setting up his pranks.

After Atem hanged up the phone, Yugi pick it and started dialing a number. Atem gave his brother a curious look. "Who are you calling?" he asked.

Yugi smiled at his brother. "A special guest," he answered cheerfully. Atem looked at him before he left.

Hours later, the boys were getting ready for bed after a busy day.

"We still have a few people we need to invite," Yugi said as he climbed into bed.

"You mean Ryou and Duke?" Atem said as he too got into his bed.

"Yeah. We gotta tell them as soon as we see them at school tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight, Big Bro." Yugi clapped his hands and the lights went out.


	2. Ch 2 Victims 1 & 2

Chapter 2: Day 1. Victims 1 & 2

The alarm clock went off. And Atem's hand reached out to turn the alarm off. Atem sat up, stretched and rubbed his eye. Today is Monday; and he and Yugi have to go to school. Atem looked at the bed next to him; expecting his brother to still be asleep as usual. But to his surprise, the bed was empty. 'Again?' Atem thought. Not only was this a record, but it was unnatural for Yugi to be up before Atem twice in one week. Atem got out of bed and started looking for his mischievous brother. He heard noises from the kitchen; figuring that Yugi was there. When he got to the kitchen, he was surprise at what he saw. Not only was Yugi fully dressed, but he made breakfast…again.

**A/N: **_**In my stories (including future ones) the gang goes to college.**_

Yugi covered three plates with stainless-steel lids. Then he began placing the plates on the table. He was so busy setting up the table that he didn't notice Atem at the doorway.

"Again, Yugi?" Atem finally said breaking the silence.

Yugi jumped. "Aaah! Oh! Atem…sorry. I didn't notice you." Atem's sudden voice startled him. He laughed nervously and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Atem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he peered at his brother.

Yugi blinked; confused at his brother's gesture. "What?" he said.

"You ARE up to something."

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Atem mimicked. "You were up before me. TWICE this week," he said as he held up two fingers.

Yugi rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You've made breakfast," Atem continued as he stepped up to the table. "TWICE this week," he said as Yugi mimicked him. "You may think that you're slick, Yugi. But-"

"Ahh! Is that cinnamon rolls I smell?" said Grandpa as he came inside from the shop. Atem glared at his brother as he gave him a sly smirk. The elderly man sensed the tension between the two teens as he looked from one to the other. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Atem remain silent. 'Yugi must think that he's lucky that I don't snitch,' he thought.

"Atem thinks I'm being impish," said Yugi. Atem looked at his brother in surprise. That expression made Yugi grin impishly.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow at his youngest grandson. "Oh really?" he said. Then he eyed the covered plates. "So, what's underneath the lids, Yugi?" he asked as he sat at the end of the table.

The teens also sat at the table. Yugi sat on one side next to Grandpa, while Atem sat on the other. "It's a surprise," Yugi said cheerfully.

"Oh really?" said Grandpa as he continue to stare at his grandson with half-lidded eyes.

"Yup!" Yugi said as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and smirked. "But since you guessed that we have cinnamon rolls, then-"

"What's that?" Grandpa said suddenly as he pointed behind Yugi. The young teen turned to where Grandpa was pointing; thus giving the elderly man the chance to switch Atem's plate with Yugi's. Atem had to try his best not to laugh.

Yugi turned back to the elderly man confused. "I didn't see anything," he said.

"Are you sure?" Grandpa said as he looked for himself. The he shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm. I guess it's just me then. My eyes aren't what they use to be." He smirked in satisfaction, thinking that he fooled his grandson. "Well then, let's eat!" he said heartily.

"Yes," said Atem. Then he smirked. "But why don't we let Yugi reveal his plate first?"

Yugi looked at his brother and his grandfather, who were bearing sly smirks, with half-lid eyes. Pretending to be annoyed, Yugi made a small scowl. "Fine," he said, and he lift up his lid to reveal… two cinnamon rolls, two pieces of bacon, sausage, and a pile of scrambled eggs. Atem and Grandpa just sat there confused as they stare at Yugi's plate.

"Umm," Yugi started. "Are you guys gonna sit there and drool over my plate, or are you gonna open your lids and start eating already?" he asked, still acting annoyed.

At first, Atem was hesitant to remove his lid; but when he finally lifted it, he was surprise to see that he got also has the same food as Yugi. "I guess you weren't up to anything after all," he said.

"Yeah, I guess not," said Grandpa. But when he removed his lid… "**AAAH!**" The poor old man screamed and fell back in his chair; for his plate contains _snakes_… _**fake**_ snakes to be exact.

Yugi was howling with laughter, while Atem was trying yet failing to suppress his laughter; although he was snickering ceaselessly. "Are you alright?" Atem asked between laughs. He glared at his brother, who was still laughing and hitting the table with his fist.

The elderly man was not hurt, so he was able to regain his bearings. When he finally got back to his feet, he glared and bared his teeth at his impish grandson. "Why you little…"

"Later, Brother!" Yugi said quickly and dashed out of the kitchen with the old man right behind him.

* * *

"He did what?" Tea asked incredulously.

"Yes," Atem nodded. Apparently he had told Tea what happened at breakfast. His impish brother has become more cunning than he thought. "He had actually fooled me there," he said. Atem and Tea are walking to school together. Yugi had left before Atem during his little marathon with his grandfather. Through out the whole ordeal, Atem had remained neutral and not help either of them.

"I never thought that Yugi would be such an imp," Tea giggled.

"Nor have I," Atem chuckled. "I never even though that I would see the day that he outsmarted me."

"I wasn't trying to outsmart you, Atem."

Atem and Tea turned to see Yugi, sitting on a stoop. They have realized that they have arrived at the school.

"Oh really?" Atem asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Because it was pretty clever that you made Grandfather think that the trick was meant for me."

Yugi smirked and folded his arms. "I wasn't trying to make him OR you think that," he said. "You guys just assumed that. Besides, if I was trying to outsmart you, that prank would have meant for you."

Atem chuckled as he peered at his impish brother competitively. "Touché, Young One, touché," he said.

Tea just stood right next to Atem and watches him and Yugi squabble. She always enjoyed seeing the two brothers like this. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:50. "Hey guys," she said interrupting the boys squabble. "It's almost time for class to start. We gotta go."

The boys looked from Tea to each other; exchanging mischievous smirks.

"We'll finish this later," Atem said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Yugi replied.

Atem walked to the left with Tea on his arm, while Yugi walked to the right.

* * *

It was now one o'clock; and Atem and Tea were on their way to the lobby to meet Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. They figured that the boys would already be there because their classes are closer to the lobby. When the couple finally reached their usual table, they found the boys talking and laughing.

Atem saw his brother with his eyes closed, his arms folded, and a smirk on his face. "What's with that look, Yugi?" Atem asked while peering at him.

"What look?" Yugi asked innocently, with a humorous smile.

"That look," Atem pointed.

Yugi snickered. "This is my face; it's not a look!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, right."

"Whatever," Yugi scoffed as he waved his hand carelessly.

"Anyway," Tea said; interrupting the teens squabble again. "What were you guys talking about?"

Joey grinned. "Ahh. Yuge was just tellin' us 'bout that prank he pulled on Mr. Motou," he said.

"Oh, yeah. Atem told me about that," Tea giggled.

Atem chuckled. "By the way," he said as he turned to Joey and Tristan. "Who are you guys going as to the party?"

"Did someone say 'party'?" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Duke Devlin and Ryou Bakura approaching their table.

"Duke! Ryou!" said Tristan.

"It's 'bout time you guys showed up!" said Joey.

"Sorry," Ryou said as he sheepishly rubbed the back so his neck. "I had to help my instructor with something."

Joey nodded his head. "Yeah. Well, anyway," He turned back to Atem. "I'm gonna be a zombie. I wanna scare some people."

"Why don't you go as yourself?" said Tristan. "That's even scarier."

"Say dat again, Tristan!" Joey growled.

"You heard me, Wheeler!" Tristan snarled.

"Ok, you guys," Tea said firmly, and the teens relented.

"By the way, guys," Yugi said to Duke and Ryou. "Atem and I wanted you invite you guys to the party."

"Sure," said Duke. "And from hearing what Atem and Joey were talking about, I'm guessing it's a masquerade party."

"I'll be there too, Yugi," said Ryou.

"Great," said Yugi.

* * *

The day went by, and the gang was getting ready to head for home. They've met each other at their lockers.

"Aww, man," Joey grunted. "That Mr. Scott would always make me the center of attention."

"I don't know why he always does that," Yugi sighed. "I mean he's the teacher; if we don't understand it, then that's why we come to you."

"Another rough day with Mr. Know-it-all?" Atem asked, chuckling.

"Judging by groans from Joey ("Thanks to da migraines," Joey interrupted) I'd say 'yes'," said Tea as she approached her locker. As she was doing this, Yugi was sitting on the bench, watching her patiently.

"Dis guy would always make someone feels stupid in front of the whole class! And it's not just me either!" Joey complained as he talked to Atem and Tristan. "And since he figured that Math is my worst subject, he mostly does that to me!"

"Well, Joey, Math is your worst subject," said Tea as she finished her combination to her locker; and when she finally opens it… "**AAIEE!**" Tea screamed and backed away from her locker; but trips over the bench behind her during the process. Fortunately for her, Atem was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" Tristan said. Tea, who was still in Atem's arms, pointed at her locker. Atem, Tristan, and Joey turned to see a green human head inside. Its eyes were sewn shut, its mouth wide open and blood was streaming out of the corners.

"What the hell?" Joey exclaimed. He kicked the locker that was underneath Tea's, making the head fall out and hit the floor with a thud. Tea screamed again and clings onto Atem tightly.

Suddenly, they heard snickers. Everyone turned to see Yugi, who burst out laughing and was bending over the bench.

"Wait a minute," Atem muttered. He let go of Tea and walked up to the severed head. He picked it up and analyzed it. "It's a mannequin!" He showed the others the sticker that was on the back of its neck. That's when everybody realized that Tea has been had.

Joey and Tristan were the first to start laughing. "Dude; that is so twisted of you!" Joey said between laughs.

Tea, who was beet-red from embarrassment, took the mannequin from Atem and chucked it at Yugi; but he caught it in the process. When that attempt failed, Tea grabbed her notebook and started beating the impish boy on the head with it. She stopped when she heard Atem laughing. She turned to him and hit him in the arm with her notebook.

"Oww! What was that for?" Atem said as he rubbed his arm.

"You knew about this!" Tea accused

Atem's jaw dropped in shock. "I most certainly did not!" he protested; but he began to snicker again.

"He didn't know, Tea," said Yugi, who was stricken with guffaws. "I did this on my own." Tea hit him again a few more times with her notebook.

Joey and Tristan, who were still stricken with snickers, started clapping for Yugi. "Dat was so bad-ass, Yug'!" said Joey

"And two people in one day!" Tristan noted. "That's a new record for you!"

Yugi stood up and took a bow as Joey and Tristan continued to clap for him. "Thank you. Thank you. No applause," Yugi mocked playfully. Everyone (except Tea) laughed.

* * *

And so the day wore on; and the brothers were getting ready for bed. While Atem is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth; Yugi was in his room, sitting on his bed in his light blue pajamas, reviewing his list. He crossed out his grandfather and Tea; confirming that he now has three victims left on his list.

Joey

Tristan

Atem

'Hmm,' Yugi thought. 'Now that I think about it, I'm getting a lot better at this. And if I'm lucky, I might be able to enhance my prank on Atem.'

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" Yugi was so deep in thought that Atem's sudden voice startled him. He didn't even notice him coming into the room. "Oh! Atem!" Yugi said nervously. "You scared me."

Atem, in his white tank top and black sweats (for his pjs), peered at his brother suspiciously. He then notice the paper that was behind Yugi. "What's that?" he asked as he cocked his head.

"What's what?" Yugi said.

"That paper."

"I don't have any paper."

Atem raised and eyebrow and gave Yugi a skeptical look. He knew his brother was lying. He lean to the right; trying to sneak a peek behind Yugi's back. Yugi figured what Atem was trying to do and followed his suit; trying to block Atem's view. Atem lean to the left and Yugi lean with him. Getting an idea, Atem lean forward towards Yugi, as the Young One lean back. Yugi was beginning to feel nervous from the closeness of his brother.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked. Then he felt something on the right side of his stomach. It was Atem's hand. Before he realized it, Yugi found himself being tickled by Atem. He curled himself up in a ball; trying to prevent Atem's fingers to get to any of his tickled spots.

As Yugi was laughing and begging for mercy, Atem was able to get a full view of the paper. He was about to grab it, but Yugi, who notice what Atem was trying to do, put his back on the paper; preventing him to reach it.

"Nice try, Big Brother!" Yugi said triumphantly. With a sly smirk, he grabbed his pillow and swung it at Atem, who deftly dodged the attack. Atem retaliated by grabbing his own pillow and started attacking Yugi. Soon, it turned into a full-scale pillow brawl. They whacked each other with their pillows and wrestled each other to the floor, until…

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"_Boys!_" Grandpa said while banging on the door. The boys stopped fighting. Atem is on top of Yugi's back, trying to pin his shoulders; while Yugi has his arm around Atem's neck, trying to put him in a head lock. "_Get to bed!"_ the elderly man yelled. _"Don't make me come in there with a yardstick!"_

Cringing at the thought of Grandpa with a yardstick, the boys released their hold of each other immediately and hastily jumped into bed; with Yugi clapping the lights off.

"I will get that paper, Yugi," Atem muttered as he turned over to sleep.

Yugi smirked in the dark. "I like to see you try."


	3. Ch 3 Victim 3

**First I wanna say thank you to all the people who alerted, favorite, and reviewed. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update; between work and school. The next chapter will come soon.**

**P.S. I be forgettin' to put up the disclaimer. I do not own Yugioh. If I did, I would have brought back the old characters for sure! Ha ha! Enjoy!**

Ch. 3 Day 2: Victim 3

In the morning, it was back to their usual wake-up routine. The alarm went off and Atem shuts it off, while Yugi turns over and puts his pillow over his head. Atem went over to Yugi's bed and gently shook his shoulder. The boy mumbled something incomprehensive, then Atem would leave to get himself ready for school.

When Atem came back, halfway dressed, he found Yugi still in bed. Feeling annoyed, Atem went back to Yugi's bed and shook him a bit harder; telling him to wake up. Yugi waved his arm; telling Atem to stop. Now officially irritated, Atem went to the end of Yugi's bed and grabbed the boy by his ankles. When Yugi felt Atem's hands on at the end of his legs, he grabbed his headboard and hangs on to it; for Atem started pulling him off the bed.

It had been a short tug-o-war match between the two boys; Atem is trying to pull Yugi off the bed, while Yugi hangs on to his headboard. When Atem notice that Yugi was clinging onto his board, he devises a devious plan. Atem released his hold on Yugi's legs, grabbed the boy's sides and started tickling him. The younger brother releases his grip on the board instantly and hastily tried to cover his most tickled spots from his older brother. Yugi wiggled, giggled, and kicked as Atem's fingers danced mercilessly across his sides.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Yugi screeched.

Atem relented and went to look for his shirt as Yugi sat up, panting. "Why is it that I'm almost ready and you're still in your nightwear?" Atem asked as he pulled a shirt out of the drawers.

"'Cause I'm still tired from that little tussle we had last night," Yugi said as he stretched.

"Want to go another round?" Atem asked slyly as he grabbed his pillow, prepared to strike.

Yugi hastily grabbed his pillow and put up in front of himself for protection. "No!" he said and he added hastily. "I need to get ready!"

"You should have been ready!" Atem said, exasperated as Yugi dashed out of the room.

* * *

Later at school, Yugi, Atem, and Joey are in their CIS class; waiting for their instructor to come.

**A/N: In case anyone doesn't know what CIS is; it's a computer class in college that teaches you about Microsoft Office. Such as Word, PowerPoint, Excel, and Access. You'll learn about Access in college.**

They have over ten minutes to kill, so Atem spends it over practicing his typing skills while Yugi and Joey surfs the net.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said suddenly. "Go to that website that I told you about."

"Which one?" Joey asked.

"The one with the maze."

"Oh. What's da' website?"

**A/N: That's not a real website. Sorry. ^^'**

Atem figured that they would be playing a game, but didn't think too much of it. As Atem went back to his practice, Yugi began instructing Joey how to play the game.

"All you have to do is to get to the red door at the end of the maze without touching the sides," said Yugi. "There's four levels in all. If you touch the sides, you'll start all over. If you touch the sides and you're on another level, you'll go back to level one.

"Sounds like an easy, basic game," said Joey. "So what happens when you beat all four levels?" he asked.

Yugi grinned and shook his head. "Uh-uhn. I can't tell you. I hate to spoil it," he said. "But if you must know, they show you a mini-movie."

"A movie?" said Joey "What kind?"

Yugi shrugged. "They're always random. It'll be about just anything. And if you're lucky…" The boy suddenly smiled slyly. "If you're REALLY lucky, you might get to see…" Yugi paused as he humorously smiled at Joey, whose eyes were growing with anxiety. Finally after two seconds of silence, that seemed like an eternity, he said, "… a stripper."

Atem's head snapped to Yugi's direction as he gave his brother an incredulous look. 'You can't be serious!' he thought as he sweat dropped.

Joey, however, snapped his head to the screen and started playing the game. Atem sighed and shook his head; while Yugi giggled.

When Joey got to the third level of the game, Yugi up and closed the door slightly. This action intrigued Atem. Why would Yugi try to close the door? When Atem turned to Joey, he notice that the blonde teen was on the fourth level. What struck him was that the maze looked familiar to Atem. 'Where have I seen this?' he pondered.

Yugi returned to his seat and quietly-without Joey noticing-turned the sound on Joey's computer on high. "You're almost there, Joe," Yugi said grinning.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to concentrate!" Joey hissed as he made his way through the maze. Yugi snickered.

Yugi's behavior has intrigued Atem so much, he couldn't concentrate on his practice (and that somewhat annoys him). First Yugi intrigues Joey about a maze that shows pornography; even though he isn't into that himself. The second was Yugi's actions; where he closed the door slightly and turned Joey's sound on high. And then there is this maze; Atem knows that he has seen it before. He just couldn't remember where.

"Here it comes," Yugi whispered. "5,4,3,2,1..."

"_**RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAWWW!"**_

"_GYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

**CRASH!**

A scary face popped up on the screen with a voice screaming bloody murder; making Joey freak-out. The blonde teen screamed, jumped up, and fell back; making his chair fall in the process. Yugi and Atem burst out into hysterical laughter. Yugi practically fell out of his chair and on his knees, holding his stomach; while Atem hid his face in the crook of his arm, pounding the table with his fist.

Joey, who was still on the floor looked from Yugi to the screen with wide eyes; and realized he's been had. The teen's face scrunched up in anguish pain as he laid his head back, an whined.

"Waahahaaa! What da' fuck is wrong with you, man?" Joey whined as he clutched his heart.

Atem and Yugi turned to Joey when they heard him whine. They saw his hand on his heart. "Are you alright?" Atem asked as his laugh began to die away.

"You okay?" Yugi said between laughs.

Joey stopped whining and took deep breaths; trying to calm his beating heart. "Just what da' fuck was that?" He shouted as he pointed at the screen furiously.

"Scary Maze!" Yugi said as he gave Joey a cheeky grin.

"_You fucker!" _Joey tried to grab Yugi, but the impish boy swiftly dodge the blonde teen's arm. "What da' fuck are you tryin' to do to me?" Although his face was beet-red from embarrassment and his tone and face express anger; he wore a humorous grin. The blonde teen was a good sport.

The instructor came in and everyone turned back to their computers. The instructor, Mr. Elfen, spoke. "Okay, class. We will now start on the new chapter. If anyone has already completed the chapter, you may submit it to me and you're done for the day."

_Click!_

"I'm done, sir!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Atem and Joey looked at Yugi incredulously. 'He must have done this assignment as homework,' he thought. The instructor smiled.

"Very good," said Mr. Elfen. "You may leave, Mr. Moto." The spiky teen got up and left; but not without flashing his signature, impish smirk at Joey. The blonde teen growled and shook his fist, while Atem shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Later in the student lobby, everyone met up at their usual table. They were all surprised to see that Yugi hasn't arrived yet. Well, everyone except Atem, who was smiling knowingly.

"Where IS Yugi?" Tea said as she looked around to see if the boy was coming. "Wasn't he in class with you, Tristan?" she asked.

"He was," said Tristan. "But when class was dismissed, he stayed behind to talk to the instructor." Joey grunted.

"He's probably stallin' 'cause he knows dat I'm gonna get him for that lil' prank he pulled."

Tea, who was surprised by Joey's statement, turned to Atem. "You never told me that Yugi pulled another prank," she said as a humorous smile formed on her lips.

Atem smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It just never came up," he said.

"What did he do, man?" Tristan said who was chuckling.

"He showed me that damn Scary Maze game," Joey grunted.

"And you fell for that?" Tea and Tristan asked incredulously.

"Literally," said Yugi, who was approaching from behind Atem.

Everyone laughed, but Joey growled.

"He was so close to the screen, that his nose was actually touching it," Yugi said in between laughs. "And when the scary face came up, he- Whoa!" He was cut off by Joey, who was trying to grab him; but Yugi dodged his arm again.

"Why you impish little turd!" Joey snarled. Atem and Tristan snickered; and Tea giggled. "Pulllin' off a cheap-ass prank," he growled as he inched towards Yugi, but the spiky-haired boy inched back away from his angry friend, nervously.

What's Joey planning to do to him? Is he going to hammer his head with his fist? Or will he give him a noogie to both sides of his head? Whatever it is, the punishment is going to be painful. But to Yugi's surprise, Joey laughed.

"Dat was a good one, Yugi!" he exclaimed. "That was even better than April Fools Day!" He wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and ruffled his hair. "I tell ya; you're getting a lot better at this!"

"Uhh…thanks…?" said a stunned Yugi.

"Yeah," said Joey. Then his grip around Yugi's neck got tighter. Next thing he know, Yugi felt himself being lifted from the ground. "But," Joey's voice suddenly turned into a low and deadly growl. "The next time you pull some tricky-shit like that again, Ima knock the hell outta you, ya' got dat?" he said as swinged the spiky teen back and forth.

"Ok! Ok! Please stop swinging me!" said a wheezing Yugi.

* * *

And so another day wears on. And the gang is now gathering their things from their lockers and getting ready for home. Joey and Tea' eyed their little spiky-hair friend suspiciously. Yugi, feeling their gazes on him, turned to face his suspicious friends. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You don't have another mannequin in either of our lockers now, do you?" Tea asked knowingly.

"Or another rubber snake?" Joey added as he cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" Yugi said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"There's not one in mine," Tristan said and he showed the others his locker. It held nothing but a few books.

"Nor in mine," Atem said as he too showed the others his locker. The results were the same as Tristan's.

Joey opened his locker and saw that there were no gags or tricks in his locker. "Nothin'…" he muttered.

Tea' then opened her locker and saw that it was safe as well. "It's empty…" she said softly.

"See," said Yugi. "I have no tricks tonight. And if I was gonna put those things in anyone's locker, it would be Atem and Tristan."

At that last statement, Tristan and Atem looked at the teen incredulously. "What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked. "You got some more tricks up your sleeve?"

Yugi just smirked and chuckled evilly. "Maybe; maybe not. You just never know."

* * *

It was now night time. And the spiky brothers were getting ready for bed once again. While Atem was in the shower, Yugi made sure to check off his checklist before Atem came into the bedroom. Now he has two victims left.

Tristan

Atem

'I'm getting closer to Atem,' Yugi thought as he put his list away. His heart was beating with anticipation. 'The only sad thing about this is that it has to be done on Halloween night; and it seems so far away.' The excited teen laid back on his pillow, put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. 'Oh well. I guess I'm gonna have to be patient.'

The door opens and in came Atem, who was drying his hair with a towel. He looked at his brother, who was settling himself in bed, and peered at him suspiciously.

Yugi then noticed Atem staring at him. He sighed; irritated from all the suspicious stares. "What now?" he sighed, exasperated.

"Who's next?" Atem said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Who's your next victim?"

Yugi was silent for a moment. Atem smirked.

"So you really are sorting us out," he said as he sat on his bed and crossed his arms. "First Grandfather, then Tea', now Joey." He held up three fingers. "That's three people in one week. So, who's next?"

Yugi gave his brother a skeptical look before turning his head away and stuck his nose in the air. "I have absolutely no idea what your talking about," he said plainly.

Atem cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he said doubtfully. He slowly reached for his pillow. "Let's see if I can jog your memory!" He then threw his pillow, hitting Yugi square in the face.

Yugi retaliated by throwing Atem's pillow back at him; but Atem caught the pillow in the process. Yugi then grabbed his pillow and charged towards his brother. It soon became another pillow fight between the two brothers. They whacked each other relentlessly until Atem tackled Yugi to the floor. They wrestled; both are trying to pin each other down, until…

**SMACK!**

Both teens stopped immediately and abruptly turned their heads to the bedroom door. And there standing in the doorway was Grandpa Mutou with a yard stick in his hand and a wicked smirk on his face.

"So, it's another brawl again, eh?" he said as he tapped his hand with the ruler.

"Uh-oh,"

_Smack! Smack! SMACK!_

"Ow!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch!"

"Wait- _Smack! _OW!

"Control yourself- _Smack!_ OW!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!"


	4. Ch 4 Victim 4

**Dear Readers, if u haven't visited my profile, then I'll tell you here: I've decided to put "The World of Claymores" on hold until this story is finished. This story will have five chapters and an epilogue. So until I have reached the fifth chapter, "The World of Claymores" is on hold.**

* * *

**Ch. 4 Victim 4**

It was morning and an alarm clock ranged through the silence, waking the Mutou brothers. Atem's hand reached out from the blankets to shut it off. The older teen opened his eyes to stare at the dark room. He moved slowly, but winced slightly in pain.

_'Ugh, he sure doesn't hold back his punches,'_ he thought as he referred to last night tussle with his brother and grandfather. He rubbed his backside and his right leg from the beatings he received. He turned to the other bed next to him to see his brother slowly sitting up.

Yugi yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked up to see Atem already sitting up. "Morning," he said groggily.

The older brother smiled softly. "Good Morning."

The young one looked at his brother to see that he was still rubbing his leg. He smirked humorously. "Still sore?" he teased.

The older teen looked at what his brother was staring at. He gave his brother a cynical look and smirked. "Just get ready for school," he said.

Once the boys were done getting ready, they went downstairs to the kitchen. They noticed that Grandpa was setting the table. "Good Morning, Grandpa," the boys greeted.

"Ah! Good Morning, boys!" the elderly man greeted. He sees Atem rubbing his right side. He chuckles humorously. "Well. I see someone has had enough from last night," he said as he eyed Atem mischievously.

Atem gave his grandfather a half-eye lidded, irritating look then rolled his eyes. He then took his seat at the table. The elderly man served sausage and eggs to the teens first and then to himself. He then sat down and started eating with them. It was quiet for an minute or two until the elder spoke up.

"So, who's the next victim today?" he asked as he eyed the youngest grandson suspiciously.

Yugi gave his grandfather an irritating look. "Ugh, I'm not pranking anyone!" he exasperated.

"Oh really?" The elder brother joined in as he too gave the young one a suspicious look. "Because you have been on a roll for the past couple days." He started narrowing the victims. "Two people in one day, and one more at the next day. So are you really not pranking anyone?"

Yugi leaned forward and looked at his brother straight in the eye and answered his question. "No one."

* * *

~_Later at school~_

"You think Yuge' is gonna pull another fast one again?" Joey asked Tristan as he and the brown haired teen walked to Telecom class.

"Maybe," Tristan replied. "I mean he got three people in one week; including you."

Joey sighed irritatingly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Please don't remind me of that!"

They finally reached classroom; but as soon as they walked through the door, they were met with a surprise. All the desks, including the instructor's, were covered in white sheets. They looked around to find the instructor for answers but saw that the room is empty. "Well," Joey started "at least we know Yuge isn't behind this." He was about to advance to his seat but was stopped by his friend with the retro haircut.

"What?" the confused blonde asked.

The teen with the retro-hair cut pointed at another desk in the third column of the fourth row. One of the sheet-covered desk has spikes sticking up underneath the sheet. The teen smirked. "Looks like the King of Games is tryin' to sharpen his skills in pranks!" He said out loud as he crept up towards the awkward shaped sheet.

The blonde teen catch the tone his friend was giving. He smirked, thinking that they caught their spiky- haired friend. "What makes you say that, 'T'?" he said as he tried to hide his mirth.

The brunette teen slowly reached out to the sheet and then quick as a flash, the teen yanked the sheet off the desk to reveal…

"Huh?!"

"Wha?!"

A plant with leaves poised as spikes.

"Man, I swear I thought we got him this time!" Joey yelled frustratingly as his friend stared at the plant, stupefied.

"Mr. Taylor and Mr. Wheeler!" Shouted an angry instructor as she walked in, seeing the retro-cut teen holding the sheet. "I hope you two are gonna fix that sheet or you can water the rest of my plants!"

The teens cringed at the threat. The instructor, known as Ms. Black, is known to students as "Black Thumb." The students gave her the name because she is known to have a green thumb; due to the fact that she has plenty of plants in her classroom and a lot at home. Everyone in the whole system would have believed that she lives in a greenhouse because of the number of plants she has. The teens scrambled to straighten the sheet back over the plant and desk. As they did this, the rest of the students in the class came in.

As he was watching the classmates coming in, Joey noticed his spiky haired friend didn't come in. _'Where is Yugi?'_ he thought to himself.

"Ok, class," said Ms. Black as she took her place as instructor. "Get your notes out; we're gonna go over a few things and start something new." Once when everyone has taken their seats…

"**HUAWAAAA!"**

Everyone turned their attention to Tristan, who was covered by a sheet that was covering his desk by a little green troll dressed in black with a black cloak. The troll kept himself and the sheet on top of his flailing victim, making the scene comical for the rest of the students and the teacher.

The retro brunette tried with all his might to get the little gremlin and the sheet off him until finally, the teen spins around so hard that he was able to fling the little monster off him; making it scream and fly across the room and hit a wall close to the door. The students howled with laughter. The teen finally took the sheet off and faced impish troll. His expression turned from frantic confusion to shock and anger.

"YOU LITTLE IMP!" He screamed as he dashed toward the troll. But the troll was fast enough to dodge the adolescent, having him crash into the wall.

The troll dashed out the door while the teen tried to regain himself from hitting his head against the wall. The brunette got back up on his feet and went after the impish troll. Once he got to the hallway, he found the troll standing in the middle of the area. The teed off teen made a full sprint toward his target and tackles it. But when the two made contact with the floor, the impact made the troll's head fly off the body and roll a few inches away from them; making the teen freak out.

Joey, who ran after his friend, sees the separated head and freaks out as well. "Tristan, what da' hell?!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, the two friends hear laughter coming around the corner in front of them. The two spooked teens looked up to see another male adolescent with spiky tri-colored hair, in a black cloak and black studded boots; coming around the corner. The adolescent was double over with laughter.

It took Tristan a minute to confirm what happened. He then sighs a breath of relief and rolled off of what it appeared to be a stiff dummy with a pop-off head. On closer observation, the head is made of paper mache. The brunette teen lies on his back trying to catch his breath and calm his beating heart.

Joey, on the other hand, is too busy laughing; thanks to his spiky haired best friend. He walked towards the headless dummy for a closer examination. "Where'd you get this?" The blonde teen asked as he picked up the dummy. He looked at the crafted head and back at the dummy. "With that head on it, it looked like a real person just standing there."

The impish spiky teen continued laughing as he approached the retro-cut teen, lying on the floor. He answered his friend's question simply, "Ms. Black helped me."

Both teens snapped their attention to their friend. "What da' hell- how the hell did you get a teacher involved?" the blonde teen asked, stupefied.

The spiky teen gave his friends a crafty grin. "I got my ways!" he replied.

* * *

Two hours later, Yugi, Atem, and Tea are at the student lobby, hanging out during their break. Yugi is resting his head on the table; using his arms for support. Atem turned to his little brother when he heard him yawn.

"Tired, Yugi?" Atem asked, humorously.

"Very," Yugi huffed without lifting his head.

"Anything 'impish' happened lately?" Tea asked knowingly.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend, but then he spots a figure approaching from behind her. Realizing what the figure was, his eyes went wide with horror. Suddenly, the young spiky teen jumped out of his seat, startling the other two teens.

"Yugi?" Atem started, perplexed.

"Don't you run from me!" shouted an angry teen.

Atem and Tea both turned to the voice to see Tristan running towards them and then right pass them.

"Tristan!?" Tea said, bewildered.

Then the two confused teens hears laughter from behind; and turned to see their blonde hair friend approaching them.

"Joey," Atem acknowledged.

"What happened?" the female brunette asked.

Their blonde friend took his seat at their table and discussed their event in class.

* * *

And so the day wore on and the five friends are now leaving the building and are on their ways home. Even though Yugi is walking ahead of everyone else, he was still very tired from the day. Not just from his classes, but from when he was pulling of his prank on Tristan. So because of his weariness, he was not well alert enough to know that his teed-off friend was sneaking up on him until he grabbed him in a head lock.

"Uwahh?!" the unexpected teen cried out.

"I'm still mad you, boy!" said Tristan as he lifted his friend off the ground while still has him in a submission hold.

"Gahh!" Yugi exasperated. "Come on, Tristan!" he said as he kicked his legs out; trying to free himself.

The others laughed at the scene.

"Ok, Tristan; let him go," Atem said as his laugh died down.

"No way, man!" Tristan retorted. "Tell me how the hell did he get a teacher involved!"

At the part where the teacher's involvement was mentioned, Atem reflected on what Joey had told him and Tea. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Well he got me there, Yugi," he said. "Sorry."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Atem!" he whined as he continued to struggle.

Everyone else laughed.

* * *

The sun has set and the moon and stars have taken place and the Mutou Men are now getting ready for bed. Atem is taking his shower while Grandpa Mutou is already in bed fast asleep, and Yugi is in his shared room looking at his list.

'_Everybody is already suspecting me that I'm pulling pranks on them,' _he thought. _'Well the party is only a couple days away. The next few days I'll just give them a break. Let them think that I'm nailing them one by one; but after awhile they will drop their guard.' _He smiled and crossed off another name on the list. Now there is only one name left:

Atem

The young teen grinned with delight and excitement. _'So close,'_ he thought. _'Too bad I have to wait two more days to pull it off. But-' _He yawned. _'It'll be worth it.'_ He folded the list and place it under his pillow. Then he settles himself in bed and lies back. He stares at the ceiling for awhile until he rolls on his side and went to sleep.

About five minutes later, Atem enters the room from his shower dressed in his nightwear. He looks at his brother's side of the room and sees the young adolescent is fast asleep. He went and sat on his brother's bed and gently ran his hand through the young one's hair. _'You've been quite devious this week, Young One,' _he thought with a smirk. He brushed a fallen bang from the sleeping boy's face. He got up and went to his side of the bedroom and got in his bed. He clapped his hands to turn the lights out and went to sleep.

* * *

**Only one chapter to go. Working on it right now and then it's finished. As I said in the beginning, The World of Claymores is on hold until this story is finished. P.S. Sorry that this took forever to update. A lot has happened. But I should have the last chapter updated asap. Some nice reviews are greatly accepted. Til next time folks.**


	5. The Final Victim

***sigh* FINALLY! I made it to this chapter. After this, I will be focusing on The World of Claymores. Although there will be an epilogue to this story. I'm sorry for my lateness and laziness. (The shame '-_-) But I digress. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

**Ch.: 5 Final Victim**

Two days has passed since the last prank has been pulled. During the first day everyone has kept their eye on the mischievous friend, but he has been as innocent as he had ever been. Soon everyone began to believe that he doesn't have any more pranks to pull. Today is Friday and it's the day of the party. Thankfully the gang doesn't have that many classes to take on Fridays. From Monday through Thursday the gang would have three or four classes. But on Fridays they would have fewer classes to take. Atem and Tristan have three classes while Yugi, Joey, and Tea would have two. The gang has decided to leave as soon as they were through with their classes so they can get ready for the party.

Atem second class has ended and he is now on his way to his last class of the day. He looked at his watch to see the time. It read 10:50. _'Yugi and the others should be on their way home now,' _he thought. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees that he received a text from his brother.

"_**On my way home. C u 2nite."**_

Confirming that his intuition was right, he places the phone back in his pocket and continues his way to class. On his way there, he runs into Tristan, who was also on his way to his last class.

"S'up, Atem!" The brunette greeted.

"Hello, Tristan," Atem greeted back.

"You ready for tonight?"

Atem chuckled. "Definitely. You?"

"Oh yeah!" The brunette answered heartily. "My costume is all ready to go! All we gotta do is to survive our next class."

The adolescents laughed at that last comment.

"So what do you have next?" The teen with the tricolor hair asked.

"Psychology," The teen with the retro hair cut sighed in annoyance. "That lady doesn't even try to help the students to understand the subject. She just gives us the assignments and doesn't explain what to do."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Culinary," the spiky haired teen scratched his cheek slightly sheepish.

The brunette grinned. "Trying to work on your cooking skills; I see," he snickered.

The former pharaoh scoffs and shook his head, feeling embarrassed as he remembered the first time he cooked for his family. His companion laughed.

"Don't worry, man" the brunette replied, confidently as he patted his friend's back. "I'm sure you won't burn down the kitchen."

"Very funny," Atem said in a slightly annoyed manner.

* * *

An hour later, class has ended. Outside the building, Atem and Tristan parted ways and decided to meet at the party. The game shop/home is now coming into Atem's view. As he was getting closer, he could hear loud music coming from the back of the building. Instead of coming through the front door like he usually do, he went around back to see what was happening. When he got there he saw Yugi, Joey, and Grandpa Motou getting the backyard ready for the party. Yugi and Joey were setting up the tables while Grandpa Motou was setting the tablecloths.

"Well. Looks like I made it just in time," Atem said with a smirk, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, big bro!" Yugi said as he and Joey set down another table.

"Hello, Yugi," the elder brother greeted back. "Would you like for me to help?"

"Sure. Me and Joe are gonna get the last table. You can help Grandpa with the tablecloths.

"Alright," Atem affirmed. He went inside to drop off his school bag and came back out to help his Grandfather with the tablecloths. As Joey and Yugi were setting the last table, Atem and Grandpa were setting the tablecloths.

"So, how was your day, my boy?" Mr. Motou asked as he tried to make small talk with his newfound grandson.

"It was pleasant," Atem said. "At least we didn't have to do too much in culinary class today."

"Ah. Are you and your classmates planning on a new dish to prepare?"

"Actually…" Atem scratched his cheek sheepishly. "We're thinking about making a soufflé."

"Interesting!" the elderly man brightened. "Maybe you can bring it home so that we can try it."

"As long as it's not burnt," Yugi interjected.

Atem snapped a glare at his impish brother. "Shut it!" he barked. The other men laughed.

* * *

"Grandpa, could you help me with this?" Yugi asked moments after they finished setting the backyard.

"Sure, my boy," said the elderly man as he followed his grandson to the basement.

Joey turned to the former Pharaoh. "I'm gonna go change into my costume and pick up Serenity. See ya' later." He left as his spiky haired friend bade him goodbye.

Atem then turned to the stairs and heads toward his shared room and fetched his costume from the closet. He spreads the shirt, pants, and cape on his bed. Then he pulls his duel disk and the Red Rose case from underneath and places it besides the spread clothes.

"Atem!" Grandpa called from down stairs. "Could you come and help me with the refreshments?"

"Alright!" the teen said as left to aid his grandfather. Once he made it to the end of the stairs, he saw his brother returning from the basement.

"Everything alright?" Atem asked.

"Yup!" the adolescent answered cheerfully. "I'm just gonna make a phone call." The younger sibling left to find the phone while his brother went to help their grandparent.

Hours later, the settings for the party are set. And the Motous are now dressed in their costumes. Yugi as a vampire, Atem; the Red Rose Duelist, and Grandpa Motou, The Legendary Gambler. Joey, Serenity, and Tea have arrived to the party about twenty minutes after the Motous finished decorating. Joey, as promised, was dressed like a zombie while Tea was dressed as a fashionable witch and Serenity was a songstress.(1)

**(1)A/N: I wanted to be creative with their costumes. For Tea; if you have played Final Fantasy X-2, think of Yuna's costume as a black mage. For Serenity, Yuna's songstress dress. And as for Joey; think of one of the zombies from Michael Jackson's "Thriller".(1)**

The party is being held outside in the backyard. There were bright orange lights shaped like little pumpkins, orange and purple streamers hung at the doorway, the table cloths were purple with little pumpkins and green-skinned witches on their broomsticks. The tables are loaded with food. From sweet snacks and deserts to scrumptious and juicy meat and hearty bowls of potato salad. Next to two of the tables were two coolers filled with water, canned lemonades and sodas. There is a stereo system next to the doorway. All that is missing now is more guest.

The gang is now in the backyard sitting at one of the tables, chatting while Grandpa Motou is in the house.

"Awesome costumes, guys!" Yugi commented.

"Thanks, Yuge'," Joey said as he casually placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, thanks, Yugi," Serenity said sweetly.

"Even though it's still early, the party's great, guys!" Tea complimented to the boys.

"Yeah! Even the food looks great!" Joey joined in. He then eyed the food. "In fact, excuse me for a sec." Then he dashed toward the food table.

"Save some for others, Joey!" Tea exasperated.

"I smell hot dogs!" rang a voice.

The rest of the gang turned to the entrance of the backyard to see Tristan, Ryo, and Duke entering. Tristan is dressed as an old western sheriff, Ryo is dressed as an English Duke, and Duke is dressed as a tall dark business man.(2)

**(2) For Ryo, think of Raphael from Soul Calibur IV; and for Duke, think of Hazuma from Blazblue: the Continuum Shift.(2)**

Tristan was about to dash over to the food table to join Joey, but then he saw Serenity and decided against it. He casually strolled over to her.

"Hey there, Serenity," he greeted. "Great costume." He blushed lightly at her costume.

"Thanks, Tristan!" Serenity beamed. "Yours look great too!""

Duke, who scowled at the sight of Tristan with Serenity, also strolled over to the young girl. He got right in between the two and hooked his arm around the brunette.

"Hey, Serenity," he said smoothly, with a smirk. "Awesome costume."

Serenity smiled at the comment, but felt nervous when Duke roped his arm around her. "Thanks, Duke," she replied.

Tristan growled at Duke's action. "Hey, Duke!" he said, catching Duke's attention. "Why don't you give the girl some room! You're totally smothering her!"

"Am not!" Duke retorted back, tightening his arm around the young brunette. "I was keeping her from being breathed on from you!"

"Hey, Dice Boy!"

The cowboy and business man turned their attention to the zombie, who came from the food table and was holding a chicken leg.

"Why don't you and Sheriff Airhead over there keep yer' mitts off of my sister!" the zombie barked while waving his chicken at them.

Atem, Yugi, and Tea went over to them wanting to settle the peace; when Atem looked at Tristan's costume.

"Oh my God, it's Woody from 'Toy Story'!" Atem said.

Everyone (but Tristan) howled with laughter.

Hours later, the party became a lot more fun with loud music and more food. The gang was dancing, but when they heard the back gate opened, they were surprised at who came in.

"Rich Boy!?" Joey exclaimed in disbelief.

In the door way stood Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba. Much more to the gang's surprise, the Kaiba brothers are dressed for the party as well. Mokuba is dressed with a purple top hat with a glass lens at the front, a cape and suit for little boys; while Kaiba is dressed in blue robes and white uniform with a long sword at his side.(3)

**(3) For the Kaiba brothers; Jin Kisaragi for Kaiba, and Carl Clover for Mokuba. Both are from Blazblue.(3)**

"So nice that you could make it," said a voice.

Everyone turned to the source and saw it was their mischievous vampire.

"You invited them?" the Red Rose Duelist asked surprised.

The vampire gave his brother a cheeky grin. "Yup!"

"How disappointing," Seto sneered. "I actually thought that Wheeler was going to dress up like the dog he is."

"Watch it, Rich Boy!" the zombie growled warningly. He then heard snickers from behind him. He turned to see his so called friends trying, yet failing, to hid their mirth. "You shut up!" he barked, causing them to laugh loudly.

"But anyway," Tea started as her laughter died down. "Awesome costume, Kaiba. I'm surprised that you even dressed up!"

Kaiba snorted and crossed his arms in a snobbish way. "Don't be so surprised," he said. "I'm only dressed like this because my brother convinced me to and drag me to this party."

"Oh come on, Seto!" the young gentleman sighed. "I'm telling you; you're gonna have fun at this party!"

"I must say," the Rose Duelist began. "Things has already gotten interesting with the new guests."

"Well then," said the vampire. "Let's party!"

Everyone cheered (except for Kaiba with his stoical attitude).

And so the day wears on to night; and everyone was enjoying themselves. Awhile later, Yugi and Grandpa had disappeared into the house to prepare one more dish for the party. While they were gone, Kaiba and Joey were having one of their normal squabble; if anyone were even to call it that. Kaiba was insulting Joey's skills as a duelist while the blonde makes some comeback for the insults.

"Shut it, Rich Boy!" the Zombie snapped. "I can take you on any day! Just name the time and the place!"

"Hmph. As if," the blue-clad swordsman snorted at the Zombie's reply. "Why would I want to waste my time with some third-rate dueling mutt."

At this, the Zombie had enough of the mutt insults. "That's it, money-bags!" he roared. "Ima show you what a third rate can do!" He was about to sock the swordsman, but the Rose Duelist and the Sheriff grabbed hold of his arms.

"Come on, man! It's a party!" the Sheriff tried to reason with the Zombie.

"Now isn't the time and place for this!" the Duelist said sternly. He then turned to the swordsman. "And you, Kaiba. You've went to far with your comments."

The egotistical rival just chuckled, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "Why scold at me?" he replied coolly. "I'm not the one who has a small fuse; or a small brain for that matter."

The Zombie growled. "Why, you-"

"Let it go, man!" the Sheriff tightened his hold on his hot-headed friend.

"All right, everyone!" rang a voice.

Everyone turned to the backdoor off the house to see the Gambler and a cloth-covered table on wheels. On top of the table was a huge dish that was covered with a huge silver lid, so no one would know what's underneath.

"I hope your ready for the special dish!" he said with glee as he rolled it up to the gang.

"What is it, Mr. Moto?" the Sorceress asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise!" the elder answered with a grin. He then turned to his eldest grandson and handed him a knife. "Would you like to do the honors, my boy?" he asked.

The Duelist smiled. "Of course," he answered. He accepted the knife and walked toward the covered dish. But before he could lay a hand on the steel lid, he looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Yugi?" he asked.

"The young lad went to the bathroom," the elder shrugged.

The adolescent thought nothing of it and turned back to the mystery dish. Finally, he lifted the lid and…

"_AAAAHHHH!" _

He screamed at what he saw and the shock made him stumble back and fall on his bottom. The mysterious platter turned out to be a young boy's severed head. His mouth was wide open with blood spewing out of it and there were tears of blood, streaming down his face from his eyes. But what really terrified the Duelist from this sight was that he recognized the head as the young Vampire's.

His own brother…

"Y-Y-Yu… Yugi?!" the terrified adolescent sputtered.

"BOO!"

"Wha-?!"

Suddenly the head busted out laughing and sank into the table. The tablecloth swayed for a minute until finally the right side of the cloth was lifted revealing the young impish Vampire. Head still attached to his shoulders. That's when everyone knew that the former Pharaoh has been had!

The rest of the group (except for Atem) began laughing; even Kaiba let out a few chuckles. The poor Pharaoh was still on the ground, stupefied from what just happened. After a minute of registering what happened, his face turned red from embarrassment and he scowled.

"Yugi!" Tristan and Joey said in awe. They began to bow down before the impish prankster. "You're a God!" They claimed. "A God we say!" If there is one thing anyone hasn't been able to do; it's to prank Atem. Ever since the former pharaoh had received his own body, Joey and Tristan has been trying prank him. But he is always one step ahead of them. He either had them set the trap off too early, or he would counter it with his own trap. So this was a special moment for them; they're just sorry they weren't the ones who had him.

"Dude! How were you able to prank him?!" Joey asked, astonished.

Yugi rubbed his nose with his finger smugly. "Well, Joey," he said. "in order to prank your victim, you have to know as much as you can about them; including their weaknesses. Like one's fear of snakes or of the dark." He raises his index finger as if he was teaching his friends something. "So, what is Atem's biggest fear?"

The Zombie and the Sheriff thought about it for a moment; and after a few minutes of recollecting their memories of their past adventures, it hit them.

"Losing you?!" Tristan asked.

"Bingo!" Yugi gave a cheeky grin.

"That was so low of you, Yuge," Joey said astonished. Then with out warning, he swooped his friend up in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, man," he said with tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls.

The Kaiba Brothers walked up to the impish Vampire. "Well," Kaiba said with a smirk. "when you said that if I come, it'll be worth my while. And you weren't kidding, Yugi."

"Thanks, Kaiba." He turned to the purple-clad young lad. "Have you captured all that, Mokuba?" He asked.

Confused with that question, everyone turned their attention to the young man with the hat.

"Yup!" said the person in question. He took off his purple top hat and pulled off the lens from the inside to reveal that the lens was…

"That was a camera?!" Atem yelled with disbelief, feeling the blood drain from his face.

"Keh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" The raven haired kid laughed impishly. "Yup! Complements of the King of Pranks!" he said as he gestured at the vampire.

All turned their attention to the devious friend with the tri-colored hair, who was rubbing his nose with his index finger. He faced his brother and shrugged. "Hey, this is my first time I pranked you!" he grinned. "So I wanted to capture this moment. And replay it over and over again." The Vampire grinned with such devious delight.

"Say, Yugi" said the young gentleman, clad in purple. "Do you wanna do the honors of posting this on Facebook or shall I?" he asked as a mischievous grin grew on his face.

"I'll do it," The Vampire grinned with devious delight as he turned to his mortified brother.

The Zombie and the Cowboy swung their arm around their stunned friend. "YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!" they said with cheeky grins on their faces. Everyone but the former Pharaoh laughed.

* * *

And so the party worn on without any further incidents (or in Yugi's case, pranks). There were plenty of refreshments, plenty of games. Amazingly, even Kaiba participated in these games (only to outwit Joey to peeve him off). The gang had a great time until finally it was time for the others to depart. First off, was the Kaiba brothers. According to them, they have business to attend to. Two hours later, was Joey, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan had to leave. Joey planned for his walk with his sister to her house to be just the two of them. But Duke and Tristan wanted to join them for Serenity's "protection" in the night ('Psh. Please,' Joey scoffed mentally). Last was Tea. Atem offered to walk her home safely; but before they left they offered to help Grandpa Motou and Yugi to help cleaning up. However they both insisted that Atem went ahead to take Tea home. And so the two left, leaving Grandpa and Yugi alone.

As Atem and Tea walked, they engaged a conversation about the day's events. "The party was great, Atem," Tea said with a happy smile. "I had a great time."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear," he said honestly pleased. Tea looped her arm around his as they continued to walk to Tea's house.

"Although," Tea said, catching the duelist attention. "I still can't believe that Yugi had you in his prank." She giggled at thought.

Atem grew annoyed at the thought as a blush from embarrassment formed on his face. 'I can't believe that I didn't see that coming,' he thought.

Tea giggled when she saw the look on Atem's face and squeezed his arm affectionately. "Will you be alright?" she asked out of concern.

"The only thing that has been damaged tonight was my ego, love," he respond with a touch of annoyance in his tone. "But, I will be fine," he sighed.

They finally reached Tea's home. But before she went in, she turned to face her charming escort. "Thanks for walking me home," she said sweetly.

"Anytime, my dear," Atem said, giving her his genuine smile that she loved so much.

"By the way," she said suddenly. "are you really ok with Yugi putting that video on Facebook?"

With that question, Atem felt his blood drain from his face. "Gotta go!" he said quickly and dashed back home; but after five steps, he turned back and ran to Tea and gave her a quick kiss goodnight, surprising her and dashed off again.

* * *

Once he made it back home, he ran toward his shared room and burst inside. Only to find his

brother completely changed into his Pjs and is ready for bed. The young lad turned to his elder brother.

"Hey, big bro!" the boy said cheerfully. His happy smile turned into a horror frown when his brash brother pounced on him.

"Where is that camera?!" Atem demanded as he held his brother in a head lock.

"Gah!" Yugi breathed. "I… don't… have it!"

"Yugi!" Atem growled warningly.

"I'm serious!" Yugi screamed. "I don't have it!"

Atem's grip on the boy loosen slightly. He can tell when his brother is lying. "Then where is it?" he said, confusion laced in his voice.

"I told Mokuba to put it on Facebook."

Silence…

"…Atem? !? WHAAA!"

Suddenly, Atem grabbed Yugi by his waist and slammed him on his bed. He then grabbed the nearest pillow and started whacking his brother in the head. The young brother tried to tell his brother to wait so he could explain himself, but he was too stricken with guffaws.

Not that he could explain himself anyway.

Just then, the pillow whacking suddenly ceased. Yugi looked up to see what was wrong, only to see that his brother was holding the pillow over his head as a thought had occurred to him.

Atem just sat there and thought with the pillow being supported over his head with his arms. The fierce, yet playful, hostility that plagued his face had vanished and was replace by as though he remembered something important. His expression changed again to emotionless but somewhat serene. Finally, he closed his eyes and slowly lowered the pillow.

"Well played, Young One," he smiled as he ruffled his baffled brother's hair. He then stood up, grabbed his night clothes and went to the bathroom.

The younger sibling just sat there on his bed, stupefied. Why would his brother cease his rough housing so suddenly like that? The answer to that question is unclear to him but something tells him that he should be aware of his brother for the rest of the night.

Several minutes later, the elder brother has returned from the bathroom in his bed clothes. Seeing this, the younger brother jumped underneath his covers; trying to shield himself from his sibling's rough housing. But to his surprise, the elder just jumped into his own bed.

"Goodnight, partner," he said kindly as he turned over to sleep.

Yugi just sat there, baffled beyond belief. "What…?"

Atem turned to his brother from hearing his muttering. "What?" he asked.

"You're not gonna pounce on me?"

"No."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "You're not gonna attack me in my sleep, are you?"

"No!" Atem said defensively. He snorted and turned back over. "That would be a dishonorable thing to do," he stated in a dignified tone.

Yugi just looked at his brother with a half lid stare; still suspicious of him. He then decided to lie down, but he still kept his eyes on his brother.

"I'll be keeping my eye out on you," he said warningly.

Atem just dismissed the threat with a careless wave of his hand. "Do as you wish," he said coolly. "Goodnight."

"…Goodnight."

THE END

* * *

**The end? THE END. Yeah; I know I could have made this last part a bit better but this is all I could come up with. Please don't bash me with this. I did the best I could. Reviews are greatly accepted.**

**P.S. I could have gotten this uploaded on Halloween and that was the plan. But things kinda screwed me over. I hope you all can forgive me for this late update, but now that I am free from school, stories and chapters can come up faster. For those who has visited my profile and/or saw my note in the last chapter, I promised that I will be focusing on my other story "The World of Claymores." In fact that I am now working on the next chapter. That should be done sometime soon.**

**And by the way, this story is not gonna get away without an epilogue. **

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
